Shades of Gray Jaded By Life, Tainted By Death
by urban-angel007
Summary: [AU] The survival of the fittest and the glory, honor and respect that will follow after that. Based on Jap movie "Battle Royale2". InuYasha&HYD x-over, focal pointInu-Yasha. SessKag. Rated for violence, blood and carnage. There WILL be a bit of Romance!
1. Default Chapter

> Prologue: Battle Royale 
> 
> **Year: 2010**
> 
> **A.N: This is an introduction to Battle Royale for those of you who haven't watch the first movie yet. For those who watched it… I changed the game by a lot… but of course, the main idea is still there. I personally didn't watch the first movie yet, but heard a lot about it. **
> 
> **I know this part focuses more on HYD characters, but as the story progresses, the focal point of the story will be on Inu-Yasha instead of HYD. I PROMISE! **
> 
> **----------------------------------------------**
> 
> Battle Royale is a program that the Japanese government has designed and created for the common goods of the society. It is also a fast and profitable way of distinguishing the losers and the winners.
> 
> Once the program was created and evaluated, students of grade 9 were required to take an exam that occurred for two weeks. The exam was then broken into three parts: written, oral speaking and fitness. If any of the students failed one of the three categories with their marks ranging from 15-25%, they were sent to another school by the government in the following year. In there, they had the chance to redeem themselves with rewriting or retaking their failed category- under the supervision of the official examiner that the government sent to that specific school. If the students passed, they were sent back to the school that they attended. If they failed, they have to stay in that specific school.
> 
> That was the first step in determining the losers and the winners of the society of Japan.
> 
> The grade 10's of Etioku High was randomly selected from the list to participate in Battle Royale with a total of 48 students participating.
> 
> They were the first class to be sent to the slaughterhouse.
> 
> Parents knew about the program and those that went against the program were silenced- their children would be orphaned and were told that their parents died in an accident; of course, the government planned the 'accident' well. Surprisingly, many parents accepted the mindset and the philosophy of this program, even without being told what the government would do to them if they refuse.
> 
> With the new government in power, when each of the parents was a child, it was taught to them by their sensei that one has to earn glory, respect and honor by themselves- even if it means dying for a tedious cause.
> 
> After a while of 'settling' in the new school, the students were informed that they were going to a camping/hiking trip. The students bought all their necessities and extra gadgets that will help pass the time in the bus such as Discmans and snacks.
> 
> They realized something was wrong when the bus made a right turn of the tunnel to a highly secured premise. Dogs such as German Shepard barked at them loudly and violently when the students were forced to walk out of the bus in confusion as their two homeroom sensei pushed them, leaving no time for them to gather their belongings.
> 
> Soldiers walked along with them with rods in their hands and guns in their holster. A few wanted to run away, but the soldiers quickly clutched on to them with grips as tight as iron, making the more petite students winced in pain.
> 
> The calmer students started to question the soldiers, yet they were ignored and many of the tenderhearted students were silenced with the deathly cold glares that were shot from the soldiers.
> 
> One of the boys, Doumyouji Tsukasa, realized their questions were being ignored and did the inevitable thing- at least, coming from him; he punched an unprepared and surprised soldier across the face that stood beside him. That action was quickly brought to attention and another soldier struck his hands with the rod.
> 
> Many of the students feared the soldiers. How dare they hit Tsukasa-kun with such force? He was one to be feared by in school.
> 
> The soldiers tried to reform their scattered group of nervous students. After a while, the soldiers' task completed with threats of striking the students with their metal black rods.
> 
> The students were then brought to a caged room. In there, they were explained and were taught about the rules of the program after being gassed. Each student fingered a one-inch chrome colored collar around their necks that they couldn't take off no matter how many times they've tried jerking off. There wasn't even a clasp that provided a mean of removing it.
> 
> The philosophy of the program was the survival of the fittest.
> 
> The objective of the program was to survive.
> 
> The rules were simple; kill if one wishes to live and fight if the chance presents itself.
> 
> Each student was given an AK-47, a bulletproof vest, hamlet and their choice of two other hand-held weapons. After that they were sent to an island- an abandoned city, really and kill within the time frame of a week. If one were to refuse to compile and abide to the rules of such a program, the metal collar would be activated and in less than 30 seconds, one's head would explode. The base of such a program tracked each of the students, since their metal collar was also a tracker.
> 
> The students had two 'rest periods' per day for an hour starting from 12 pm and 6 pm. They can sleep in their hideouts at nights, but if caught by another student, one of the two students would not walk out of the fight alive. The announcer would wake each of the students at 6am by the earpiece with a thin microphone attached. Each of the students was also given a grace of 24 hours in their hideouts. After twenty-four hours, if they were still staying in their hideouts, they were given a warning from the base. If they chose to ignore, the metal collar would be activated with the means of decapitating its wearer.
> 
> The local news followed closely with the names of the corpses, their killers and the body count each night as parents watch with excitement. Parents called their child(ren) losers if they died. They were looked down by the society for producing such useless offspring.
> 
> After the week was over, only five students survived- Doumyouji Tsukasa, Hanazawa Rui, Mimasaka Akira, Nishikado Soujirou and Makino Tsukushi. Every night, the local news as well as the city TV of Japan talked about them, labeling them 'TF4', also known as Tsukushi and Flowers-4. The F4 were the guys, since they had built a reputation in Etioku High for being as pretty as flowers.
> 
> The pretty boys proved themselves to be more than just flowers throughout the program- as they outlived their comrades. The girl Tsukushi was rumored to be the girlfriend of Tsukasa- another rumor set off that it was he that protected her from afar and killed those who were after her, always staying the shadows so Tsukushi's life would not be in danger. She, herself was known to kill a few on her own as a self-defense, proving that her being a petite girl didn't mean she was useless.
> 
> However, when the soldiers were sent to retrieve them, they can no longer be found. The tracking system proclaimed them dead after a few days of fruitless searching. The government dismissed the idea of spending more of the taxpayers' money to search for the kids and ordered the soldiers to return, there was simply no point in searching continuously; besides, the parents didn't request for their sons and daughter's bodies.
> 
> However, the government overlooked the background of a certain boy in the TF4- that was proven to be a great mistake.
> 
> Hanazawa Rui was a bright student and truly a computer genius. He failed the oral part of the exam because of autism. He couldn't have presented the text no mater how many times he retake one of the 3 components of the exams.
> 
> The idea of Battle Royale had sprouted in the minds of the government fifteen years ago. They chose 'the perfect' urbanized island for the program to take place. They 'cleansed' the island by forcefully pushing its inhabitant out of their homes and leaving everything behind to the mountains on the outskirt of Japan.
> 
> The government didn't care about the assets of the island and left it there even when the Battle Royale was taking place. There wasn't a trace of a paper anywhere to be found- they made extreme care that all paper works were removed.
> 
> In an abandoned skyscraper, another mistake took place. The survivors traveled together on the ghost town to search for anything that was useful for them in their escape from Japan the hour after the Battle Royale had officially been declared over.
> 
> They found a laptop. Rui turned on the laptop with shaking fingers, hoping against all hopes it would turn on.
> 
> For the first time after a week of carnage, they smiled. Not only did the laptop turned on, it was high on battery and guaranteed wireless internet service.
> 
> Rui typed in a few keys here and there and got himself in the government program that held each of the tormented students for captive and 'modified' the tracking system. He covered his tracks well and just 'officially' killed them all- since the metal collar measured their body temperature; he just lowered those digits. By doing so, the metal helmets loosened their clasps and the metal collars of each of the survivor fell on the ground with a long high-pitched beep.
> 
> Had the ground found the laptop sooner, Rui would have been able to rescue most; if not all of the students' sanity. They would not have to kill in order to protect one's life. A few students were martyred by the metal collars that they wore and by the guns of students. Some students refused to come out of their hiding places; the others that were murdered by the guns of other students when they were discovered and refused to fire a shot, retaliating the brutal attack by the offense.
> 
> _"Just kill me, please." _Rui heard the girl's voice in his head. The others were talking amongst theirselves; the girl's voice in his head was louder, covering their voices.
> 
> She pleaded him with her mournful eyes. Her hands were caked with dry and still running blood; her fingernails were stained with a brownish hue. She plunged the dagger into the body beside her. The body was a male. His bulletproof vest was ripped apart- a sign of suffering continuous abuse of the AK-47. After all, a bulletproof vest can only take a certain amount of abuse, but no more than that. 
> 
> _"I… can't." Rui stammered, walking backwards and away from the girl._
> 
> _A monotone beep filled the air._
> 
> _It was his metal collar. The person back in the base heard his answer through the tiny microphone. The microphone that was under the metal helmet can only be removed on ten pm- their sleeping time._
> 
> _"I fyou don't, I'll kill you." She yelled as she charged at him with the dagger that she ripped out from the body._
> 
> _It was only instinct._
> 
> _It was only self-defense._
> 
> _The girl fell on him. The girl choked on her blood as she continued coughing blood on him._
> 
> _"Thank you." She managed to whisper in his ear. His ear was wet. He didn't have to look to know it was her blood._
> 
> _A putrid metallic odor filled the air, to the point it was overbearing his senses. _
> 
> _Rui looked at his hands, his right and left hands were still holding the handle of the short sword that punctured through her stomach. _
> 
> _The beeping of his metal collar stopped. A female monotone voice announced in his earpiece, "Tsukyashi Sakura #6 is dead. 24 are still alive. Hanazawa Rui's first kill."_
> 
> _He pushed the corpse off him and brushed her eyelids down tenderly with his hand._
> 
> _He walked off. His face reflected the torment that he was going though._
> 
> _He had never expressed his emotions in his life before that day. He was always known as the cold, frigid Hanazawa Rui._
> 
> _He had declared before that he had no interest in other people's business._
> 
> _How much he regretted saying that._
> 
> "Are you ok, Rui?" Tsukushi tentatively put a hand on his shoulder.
> 
> "You're still thinking about…" Mimasaka Akira's question was cut off by Rui's frozen glare.
> 
> "Yes, I was thinking about Tsukyashi Sakura."
> 
> "You don't have to hold it inside you, it will be a little better if you talk to us about it. We care about you, Rui." Akira patted Rui's other shoulder.
> 
> Rui stayed silent.
> 
> Soujirou and Tsukasa caught Tsukushi and Akira's eyes. They stared warily at a Rui that was in his own world that was full of sorrow.
> 
> --
> 
> Theme Song: Hero 
> 
> _Singer: Chad Kroeger_
> 
> _I am so high,  
I can hear heaven.  
I am so high,  
I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven,  
No heaven, dont hear me.  
  
And they say that   
A hero can save us,  
Im not gonna stand here  
And wait.  
Ill hold onto the wings   
Of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.  
  
Someone told me,  
Love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing,  
And blood spilling.  
That world never came._
> 
> And they say that   
A hero can save us,  
Im not gonna stand here  
And wait.  
Ill hold onto the wings   
Of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.
> 
> _Now that the world isn't ending,  
Its love that Im sending to you.  
It isn't the love of the hero,  
And thats why I fear it won't do.  
  
_
> 
> _And they say that   
A hero can save us,  
Im not gonna stand here  
And wait.  
Ill hold onto the wings   
Of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.  
  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us).  
As they all fly away. (repeat 2x) _
> 
> _------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	2. Marred

> **Chapter 1: Marred **
> 
> **_Year: 2062_**
> 
> --------------------------------
> 
> He stood in the unlit room as his amber eyes swept across the surrounding in the same mundane fashion every night.
> 
> This was her room, he thought silently as he touched the photo that was in the photo frame that stood on the night table. His arms were lovingly wrapped her tiny waist and his head was placed on her shoulder. She smiled sweetly at the camera that was automatically timed.
> 
> Instead of walking out of the room like every night, he went and sat on the computer desk. The work area was covered with a very thin layer of dust. He used the sleeve of his shirt and wiped the keyboard and the monitor. He pushed the 'on' button of the CPU.
> 
> His remembrance of the things past tormented his mind, sanity and soul.
> 
> --
> 
> _He waited for her in the rain. The park was deserted; one of the swings beside him oscillated by howling wind. He, himself sat on a swing and sung on it._
> 
> _His long, silver-white hair was immobilized by its wetness from the rain; thus, unmoved by the wind._
> 
> _There he was, waiting for her. The books in his backpack were probably soaked with water- not that he cared. His mind was on her. She told him the previous night to meet her in a nearby park. Without an ounce of hesitation, he came. By the time he was there, a light drizzle started. He didn't have an umbrella and left his cell phone at home when he rushed to school that day._
> 
> _The rain poured heavier as time went by. He looked at his Timex._
> 
> _4:20 pm._
> 
> _She said to meet her at 3:50 pm. He frowned- an expression that should never be on his beautiful face, for the reason that it marred and was a blemish on the god-like face._
> 
> _He worried about her. Sakura was never late to any of their previous dates before._
> 
> _A figure emerged from the gentle rolling hill in a short distance._
> 
> _The girl was desperately trying to block out the wind- it was proven to be a futile attempt as the howling wind almost flipped the umbrella. The two strands of her black hair framed her heart-shaped alabaster face, while the rest was blown by the wind. One of her hands was holding on to her mini uniform kilt of Etioku High when she saw him._
> 
> _It wasn't like he hadn't seen what was underneath- with or without underwear._
> 
> _He smirked at the girl that was running towards him on the muddy field._
> 
> _"Hey."_
> 
> _The smirk was wiped off from his face by her red, puffy eyes. It was obvious she was crying when she sniffed her stuffed nose._
> 
> _He flung the umbrella aside- since it had proven itself to be a useless physical obstacle between him and Sakura. He pulled her close by the waist and hugged her feverishly. He had never seen her cry before- and it almost killed him emotionally._
> 
> _Yes, he admitted to himself. He was very much in love with Tsukyashi Sakura. He never told her he loves her, since he was a firm believer of the saying 'actions speak louder than words.'_
> 
> _"Don't. Please don't." She pushed him away._
> 
> _He gently lifted her chin and stared into her eyes._
> 
> _"What's wrong?"_
> 
> _"Sesshoumaru, I'm pregnant with your baby."_
> 
> _Sesshoumaru was numbed by her words. He had only turned seventeen, and her still being fifteen._
> 
> _A month ago, it was only their first time and he was using protection._
> 
> _"I want the baby, Sesshoumaru, but I can get an abortion if you like." She wiped her tears and rain away with the back of her hand._
> 
> _He slowly pulled her to an embrace again, and kissed her gently on her lips while his right hand caressed her hair._
> 
> _They deepened their kiss in a matter of seconds._
> 
> _Soon, their tongues touched._
> 
> _Sakura's eyes snapped open and pulled out of the kiss._
> 
> _"Why are we still doing this?" She cried, raindrops as well as her tears ran down her face again._
> 
> _"If it's alright with you, I don't want you to have an abortion." His normally cold and apathetic voice was gentle._
> 
> _Sakura was the only girl that ever had the nerve to get past his indifferent behavior and loved him. With her, he learned to care and loved another human being._
> 
> _Sesshoumaru met Tsukyashi Sakura when they attended Sengoku High together the year before. He was in grade ten and her in grade nine. It was her smile that made him realized she was different than the airheads that passed by him so frequently in the busy hallway. He noticed her for sometime since her locker was beside his. Slowly, she melted the ice in his heart piece by piece with her optimistic view of life and making him see that in deed, his parents wouldn't want him to suffer for so long over their deaths in a car accident a year and a half ago. The grade nines were required to take an exam for the government and because of it, she had to switch school the following year._
> 
> _Sakura failed the writing part of the exam because she was illiterate. She was born with it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't understand comprehensions and answered the questions. She retook that category of the exam and still she failed, forcing her to stay in Eitoku High while some of her classmates in Sengoku High transferred back to that school, since they've passed their failed category with ease._
> 
> _Sakura and others were talked about in Sengoku High. People called the failed students losers of the country of Japan. The girls with the biggest mouths in school called them pathetic. They didn't stay being loud for too long, once Sesshoumaru shot a death glare at them._
> 
> _Sesshoumaru was the number one idol in Sengoku High- adored by jocks, nerds and girls. Once he shot a death glare at anyone that stood in his way, his fans would punish one severely._
> 
> _His power over the high school was simply stunning. He didn't have to go out of his way to tell his fans to make a student's life miserable, a simple glare from the dispassionate god of Sengoku High did the job sufficiently to the poor soul that vexed him. _
> 
> _The rain slowed and the downpour became a drizzle as he held her crying form in his arms._
> 
> _"I was thinking you wouldn't want to have anything to do with it."_
> 
> _"You can come and live with me, I'll love the child as much as the mother." Sesshoumaru pinched her nose lightly in a teasing manner and smiling, "or maybe I'll love the child more than the mother herself."_
> 
> _Sakura punched him playfully on the arm. A smile broke the grimness of her face._
> 
> _Sesshoumaru was underage as to living alone, but he did it anyway when he bought a condo from his parents' inheritance. His legal guardian couldn't care less about him._
> 
> _He continued, all notes of teasing were gone, "did you tell your mother yet?"_
> 
> _He felt her stiffened in his arms, "no."_
> 
> _"Sakura," Sesshoumaru stared in her eyes intently, "you have to tell her."_
> 
> _"I know. I am scared. I am already known as a loser in her and her friends' eyes."_
> 
> _"I'll come with you."_
> 
> _"Really?"_
> 
> _"Of course."_
> 
> _"Thank you so much. I need all the moral support I can have."_
> 
> _"You don't need to thank me. I should bear the responsibility of the child as well."_
> 
> _Sakura surprised him when she tiptoed and planted a kiss on his lips._
> 
> _--_
> 
> _That day, they told Mrs. Tsukyashi. It was no surprise that she took the news furiously, yelled and lectured them. Sesshoumaru promised her he would marry Sakura once they reach the legal age. He was even willing to drop school and work to earn enough for Sakura and the baby to live on life efficiently._
> 
> _Mrs. Tsukyashi refused to aid them and went so far as to disowning Sakura._
> 
> _She moved in to live with Sesshoumaru. They planned to drop school once her stomach started to swell. Everyday, he would drive Sakura to school and pick her up everyday. It was until one day she told him she was going to a grade 10 camping trip the next morning._
> 
> _He dropped her off Eitoku High like any other day. When she said goodbye to him and kissed him on the cheek before closing the door and walking off with her one-piece luggage to join the rest of the student body, a cold wind churned a pile of dead leaves beside the car._
> 
> _An image of a funeral with a portrait of a black and white picture of Sakura above a coffin flashed across his mind._
> 
> _He palpitated unexpectedly._
> 
> _Where the heck did that image come from? He wondered to himself, dismissing that short scene._
> 
> _--_
> 
> _He turned on the news that night and heard the newscaster introducing a survival program called 'Battle Royale'._
> 
> _"Congratulations to the grade 10 class of Eitoku High! Students, this is the chance for you to redeem yourselves from the bottom caste of the Japanese society! If any of you survive after a week of this healthy program, you will be able to lift your head up and smile at the society again! Yes, some of you will die, but it is a necessity!" The newscaster smiled at her unseen audiences._
> 
> _Her short speech was broadcasted not only to those who were watching the evening news, it was on radios and the earpieces of the grade 10 students that were cast away to the abandoned industrial island._
> 
> _Sesshoumaru stared in horror and paled up when the evening news played some clips of the battlefield with sounds such as screams of pain and terror were heard._
> 
> _From that night onwards, he followed closely with the news- that was the only mean to know what was happening on the island until one night, Tsukyashi Sakura's name was under the death list._
> 
> _The name of her killer was printed besides hers._
> 
> _From that night onwards, Sesshoumaru meditated on the meaning of revenge and cursed the name Hanazawa Rui._
> 
> --
> 
> He opened his eyes.
> 
> Hanazawa Rui- one of the TF4; their whereabouts were still unknown.
> 
> Sesshoumaru stayed busy and trained himself with books about all forms of fighting techniques and trained with Higurashi-sama, a monk that has been known throughout Japan for his archery and fighting skills. He also read books about guns and weapons. He could easily load bullets and clips for AK-47 and M-16 with his eyes closed.
> 
> Bazookas and APGs were a toddler's play.
> 
> Everyday, he lifted weight to shape his physique. The medium-sized muscles jumped up when he flexed. His frame could have easily fooled a passer-by into thinking he was nothing but a lanky six-feet tall eighteen and a half year old boy with unique amber eyes.
> 
> If the government found out about this teenager, they would have chosen him to work for them as a full-time assassin.
> 
> His amber eyes focused on the monitor in front of him. He typed his name, age and the school he was attending in the required fields of the site.
> 
> He exhaled slowly; his cursor hovered over the gray button at the bottom of the on-line form.
> 
> If he died, he would see Sakura again. If he lived long enough to avenge her death…
> 
> He double clicked the button.
> 
> **THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING IN BATTLE ROYALE 2, KOJITENSHA SESSHOUMARU. YOUR MANUSCRIPT AND TRANSFER APPLICATION ARE BEING SENT. PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY.**
> 
> After waiting for a minute, his application showed up on the screen, as well as the name of the high school he would be attending starting from next week onwards that was chosen by the government.
> 
> Last year, another set of exams was taken. This time, the grade twelve students were forced to write. Many of them took the exam with fear, since they remembered what happened the year before. Many of the students lined up in shrines to buy good luck charms and prayed to the gods for passing the exam, and if they failed, they were not chosen to participate the survival program.
> 
> The survival program was officially known, whereas parents were sworn into secrecy the year before- to the point not telling their children about what was going to take place.
> 
> Sesshoumaru passed all the categories, but after surfing on the government's website, he found out students can participate if they wish- something he doubt anybody except him would be doing.
> 
> Rumors were said that the TF4 were planning to rise in power against the Japanese government. Rumors were then elaborated that the five survivors were still on the island and somehow gained access to many weaponry across the borders of Japan and were secretly delivered to them.
> 
> The department of Battle Royale had indeed saw life on the abandoned island with the satellite. The rumors were confirmed that all members of TF4 were alive. This time, the objective of Battle Royale was to kill all members of the TF4 within three days- a piece of information Sesshoumaru learned half an hour ago by hacking into the director of Battle Royale- a man known as Ashikayai Naraku's account and database.
> 
> The soon to be nineteen year old boy tied his silver hair in a high ponytail.
> 
> His hair shimmered by the light that was radiated off from the computer monitor.
> 
> "This is for you, Sakura. If it is true that you're still alive, Hanazawa Rui, this Kojitensha Sesshoumaru will hunt you down."
> 
> ------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
